Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a pixel circuit and an organic light-emitting display device including the same.
Discussion
Resolution and pixel density of an organic light-emitting display device can be increased to display high-quality images. Decreasing the size of elements which form pixels, for example, the size of capacitors, could increase pixel density. However, when the size of elements is decreased, display of a high-quality image may become difficult because of interference between signals.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.